


Into the woods

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La graziosa ragazzina che hai scoperto essere la figlia della donna che si è trasferita a vivere nella casetta bianca al limitare del bosco è immobile in mezzo al sentiero, che ti fissa con gli occhi leggermente sgranati ed una cesta in vimini ripiena di chissà quali leccornie incastrata tra il braccio ed il fianco.<br/>Ha le guance arrossate, le mutandine alle caviglie e tiene la gonna ben sollevata con entrambe le mani, semplicemente perché tu le hai detto di farlo.<br/>« S-Signor Lupo, siamo in mezzo al bosco ».<br/>Ghigni, leccandoti nuovamente le labbra.<br/>« Esatto ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la [**NotteBianca#19**](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/95213.html) indetta da , sul prompt _Da soli nel bosco_ e per il prompt _Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, bestiality_ rubato a . C:
> 
> Collegabile a "[Poison in my bloodstream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4263612)". C:

La graziosa ragazzina che hai scoperto essere la figlia della donna che si è trasferita a vivere nella casetta bianca al limitare del bosco è immobile in mezzo al sentiero, che ti fissa con gli occhi leggermente sgranati ed una cesta in vimini ripiena di chissà quali leccornie incastrata tra il braccio ed il fianco.  
Ha le guance arrossate, le mutandine alle caviglie e tiene la gonna ben sollevata con entrambe le mani, semplicemente perché tu le hai detto di farlo.  
« Signor Lu- ».  
Ti porti un dito alle labbra e basta quel gesto a farla zittire all’istante.  
Si morde un labbro mentre tu continui a camminarle lentamente intorno, come un avvoltoio, ma quando ti avvicini per sfilarle il cesto dal braccio le sfugge un ansito d’aspettativa che non fa nulla per dissimulare.  
Sorridi, poi concentri la tua attenzione tra le sue gambe.  
Non riesci a trattenerti dal leccarti le labbra al pensiero di tutto quello che potrai farle ed il gesto deve averla fatta eccitare ancora di più, perché quando torni a guardarla in viso ha gli occhi talmente lucidi che sembra sia sul punto di piangere.  
« La mamma ti ha mandato a fare un pic-nic nel bosco? »  
« Sono d-dolci per la nonna » ansima quando capisce che è una domanda di cui ti aspetti una risposta. « V-Vive al di là… della collina ».  
Posi il cesto a terra.  
« Aspetterà ».  
« S-Signor Lupo, siamo in mezzo al bosco ».  
Ghigni, leccandoti nuovamente le labbra.  
« Esatto ».  
Muovi un passo nella sua direzione e lei non ha nemmeno il tempo di sbattere le palpebre che il lupo dal folto pelo scuro che sei certo infesti quasi tutti i suoi sogni è di nuovo tra le sue gambe.  
Geme e si piega un po’ in avanti quando comincia ad avvertire la tua lingua ruvida leccarle il sesso eccitato.  
La senti deglutire e sorridi internamente, con la bizzarra sensazione che anche lei abbia appena fatto altrettanto.  
_Nessuno passa mai per il bosco._


End file.
